


戒指

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】真的十分沙雕，但是十分甜美。





	戒指

惬意甜美的夜晚。 

Eddie窝在公寓的沙发里，手里拿着芝士薯球。Venom一改昔日威猛骇人的样子，变得像团融化太妃糖，趴在Eddie肩上。 

 

电视里正在放映《速度与激情7》，Dom和他的family正在洛杉矶飙车，和反派互斗。跑车引擎声和枪支上膛声让Eddie感到舒适。 

 

**“Eddie，为什么他的头在发光，好像鸡蛋。看起来很好吃。”**

“他秃了，说明他很强。而且Venom，你不能吃他。为什么你老是要吃别人的脑袋呢？你现在可是有吃不完的巧克力。” 

**“Eddie，巧克力对我来说只能维持生命而不能满足欲望。就像你们人类只依靠面包果腹而不能吃肥美多汁的肉。”**

“那么Venom，只有坏人可以吃哦。说不定哪天我可以带你去加餐。” 

Venom睁大灰白的双眼，水汪汪地看着Eddie，乖巧地点了点头。 

 

影片最后，Dom气绝将亡，Letty回忆起与他在多米尼加结婚时的浪漫场景。 

 

**“Eddie，我想和你结婚。”**

“……” 

**“不行吗？有了我，你不会再孤身一人。**

**你去哪儿，我也哪儿。你战斗，我也战斗。**

**如果你死了，我也随你而去。**

**不过有我在不会让你轻易死掉。”**

小又柔软的黑色身体飘到Venom面前。 

“oh Venom，你能这么说，我很感动。” 

Eddie捧起他的脸。 

“我爱你Venom，我会一直爱你。” 

 

神父问Dom， 

“你带戒指了吗？” 

 

**“Eddie，我猜我需要一个戒指。”**

Venom幻化出完整上身，在指尖圈出一个黑色的环。然后执起Eddie的手，套在无名指上。 

“不得不说Venom，你学的真快。你不会是…” 

**“不，我没有，别瞎说。”**

刚想问他是否偷看了自己的记忆，不过也没什么大不了了，他们两从现在起要共享一切。 

 

**“我们是一体。”**

“You die,I die.从此我会好好保护你，Venom。”


End file.
